Unspoken Feelings
by MisfitMandii
Summary: What if Risa hadn't stuck around after she's rejected by Otani? And what does Haruka have to do with all this? HaruXKoi One-shot


Title:Unspoken Feelings

Written by: ManicManda

Summary: What would happen if Risa hadn't stuck around after getting rejected by Otani? And just what does Haruka have to do with all of this? RisaXHaruka Oneshot

_Disclaimer: I don't own Love Com_

Tears stream down my cheeks as I hear those serious words again and again. "Gomen" A single phrase that has shattered hearts of even braver girls than I. I flip over onto my back and dig my nails into my bunny comforter. It hurts like hell, whether its the rejection or the truth that hurts more, I'm not sure. I blamed Nobu-chan at first, but in the end I was the one who sealed my fate.

I know he's an idiot. A jerk. Dense. But he's also the sweetest guy I've ever met. He can be thoughtful and he can tell when I'm hurting. I groan as realize I could say the same about my dad.

I let out a particularly loud sob as I tune out the thumping of my battle scarred heart. It's been through so much that I'm amazed that it still beats, if only faintly.

Pain strikes again an again as I wallow in this ever persistent depression. How do other girls stay cheery? I wish I could be like those girls in the animes and soap opera's. The one's whose biggest problem is whether their hair and clothes are cute enough. No, but I can't just buy a new height nor a new face for that matter. It's times like these that I wonder what Haruka ever saw in me.

My phone rings and I feel a new wave of sadness crash down onto me. It's Otani. I pick up the phone,"Moshi,moshi?" I don't want to talk to him, but it was inevitable.. After all I did catch a bus back home right after he rejected me....

"Koizumi? Why did you leave right after....?" I sigh. Wouldn't it be obvious to someone who knew only that part of what happened? "Because.." He sighed exasperated. "That's not an answe-" "Well what the he'll am I supposed to do? Stay there for another two days and stare at your face while my heart breaks over and over again?! I'm human Otani!"

There's silence on the other end. "Um... Koizumi?" "What?" Another awkward pause. "Why do you like me?" I feel my eyes widen and I drop the phone. Why? I barely know myself. He's sweet, and stupid, and the only person who almost is always on the same page as I am... How the hell does he expect me to tell him all those things when I can barely voice them myself?!

"Koizumi?" I bend down and pick up the phone. "Why do you want to know?" He thinks it over. I can practically hear the cogs turning. "Because..." I snap. "Idiot! I thought you just told me that wasn't an answer!?" Without giving him the chance to respond, I hang up. Why do I like him? Why? Why did I have to choose the densest idiot alive?

My phone rings again, this time its Haruka. "Risa? I heard what happened... And I'm coming home." I feel my eyes widen. Why is _ he_ coming back? "Why?" He doesn't hesitate even a second. "Because I want to be there to comfort you, like you did all those times when we were little. I want to protect you... To do the one thing that that idiot midget can't or won't due. I want to show you how much I love you!" I grip the phone tighter, so tight that I can feel my bunny stick on imprint in my hand.

The door bell rings and it echoes oddly. "Open the door Risa," I sprint down the stairs phone completely forgotten on my bed.

I open the door and my eyes tear up again as I see Haruka. In place of his usual smile is a kinder softer one. He opens his arms and I fling myself into them. "There, there Risa.. I'll always be there for you." I don't know how long we stand there in the doorway, but somehow it feels as though all my pain and heartbreak is being slowly siphoned away. We move to the couch, where he sits down and drags my slim frame onto his lap, placing his head so that it rests on mine. "Risa..." He whispers my name so reverently, something I know Otani couldn't do. He could never hold me the way Haruka is. Nor could he whisper things in my ear; he probably couldn't even reach it. I feel something resembling happiness bubbling in my chest. Would it be so bad to fall in love with Haruka.

I she my head and turn to look into his brown eyes. No it wouldn't be bad... Not at all. "Ne, Haruka?" He smiles as he sees that my eyes aren't as puffy as they were before. "Will you go out with me?" His eyes tear up in joy as he hugs me close to him. "You stole the words right out of my mouth. Risa, will you be my one and only?" I feel a smile break out on my face. He tilts my chin up and our lips connect. It's a warm loving kiss. A kiss that is so filled with unsaid emotions that I feel so full of happiness that I feel can't help but smile into the kiss. No, it wouldn't be bad at all to fall in love with Haruka.. Not at all.

**O.o my first Love Com fic. Review!**


End file.
